


Just Another One of Those Days

by evilkat



Series: The Arc of Days [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Sex, Figging, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, not too rough master/slave play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilkat/pseuds/evilkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Trowa’s turn to have one of <i>those</i> days, and Duo happily plays along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Shenlong's "Art of Bondage" contest many years ago. I actually managed to nab second place with this one. Again, this could be post- EW or AU, whatever feels right to you.

Duo was seated at his desk in his tiny office off the main hanger, munching happily on the ham and cheese sandwich that his lover so thoughtfully made for him that morning. He was contemplating his next supply order when his cell phone began to ring a cheerful melody. Digging it out of the pocket of his jumpsuit, he checked the caller ID. The display showed his home number. Trowa was calling him on his lunch break. 

“Hey, babe, what’s up? Did you just get home?” he asked and then took another bite off the sandwich. 

There was a soft chuckle before the honey-rich voice on the other end responded, “Hey, yourself, Bright-Eyes. Yeah, I just walked in the door a few minutes ago. The kids didn’t hang around as long as they usually do. I guess they finally realized that its summer and they have better things to do than sit in a classroom with me.”

Bright-Eyes? Duo’s internal radar caught a blip on the horizon. Trowa only used that pet name when he was feeling amorous. Could it be that his lover was calling to get a little something going on? “Yeah, well it was bound to happen sooner or later. I still say those kids are weird. No one in their right mind _wants_ to go to summer school.” He kept his tone light and friendly. If Trowa was testing the waters, he didn’t want to ruin the game. 

“It’s the AP class. They’re not there because they failed, Duo. This is for college credit. These are the future lea-“

“Leaders of our nation, and we should nurture them in every way we can,” Duo finished for him, mocking the serious inflection in the other’s voice. The long-haired man could hear his lover’s scowl on the other end of the line and laughed softly. “Don’t be so huffy. I’m not insulting your little protégés.”

“Good,” Trowa responded petulantly. 

“So, what’s on your brain?” he asked as he leaned down to take another bite off his sandwich. 

“Well, I was wondering if you felt like playing later…when you get home.” 

Duo paused mid-chew. The tone in his lover’s voice was hopeful, but cautious. “What do you mean?” he asked around the mouthful of food. The white bread was sticking to the roof of his mouth and he had to use his tongue to dislodge it. He had a pretty good idea what Trowa was hinting at, but if he came right out and said what it was, the game would be over. Plus, it was fun to make his normally reserved lover ask for naughty things.

This time, however, Trowa wasn’t so bashful. “I was thinking about wearing the black leather pants we bought a while ago. You know, the ones that are so tight that they hug every, single, inch of my long, powerful legs.” His voice was steadily dropping in pitch, taking on that sexy “scotch and soda” quality that rendered Duo a drooling idiot. “You know the ones that I’m talking about, don’t you, Bright-Eyes? The last time I wore them, you said they made my ass look like a twelve course meal that you could dine on all day and night.”

Duo was nodding his head though no one could see him. That was a powerful image to have planted in his cranium at that moment. And Trowa was right. His beautiful partner in those pants…well; there was nothing sexier on the planet. The first time he wore them, Duo’s eyes nearly exploded. But the mention of the leather pants came along with another request that was being alluded to. Trowa wanted a little master/slave action. 

This all started nearly a year ago when, in a spur-of-the-moment decision, Duo purchased a few sex toys and brought them home as a surprise. The real surprise should have been how much the two of them enjoyed the experience and how it quickly led to exploration into other areas. They found bondage and submission to be an interesting foray. Nothing too hardcore, but the giving up of control to each other had a certain appeal. Trowa, much to both of their shock, made an excellent Dom. He could be strict at times when needed, and tender at others. All those years disciplining school children had paid off apparently, and Duo loved every second of it. 

All of these delicious images came flooding into Duo’s brain and he groaned softly. There was an amused chuckle from the other end of the phone.

“I take it that means that you do.”

“Oh, I remember…fondly.”

“Good. I’ll be waiting for you when you get home.” Trowa disconnected the line without saying goodbye. 

Duo placed the cell phone back into the pocket of his jumpsuit and pondered what just happened. Trowa was calling for permission is what it basically came down to. He never came right out and said it, but Duo knew how sly his lover could be when he wanted. It also dawned on him that he never actually agreed to anything. Trowa must be feeling incredibly frisky if he was already in Master mode. A huge grin crept its way across Duo’s face. This was going to be so awesome. He looked over his shoulder to the clock on the wall and his heart sank. He still had three hours of work to sit through. 

“Damn him!” he cursed to the empty office. “He did that on purpose!” 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

He opened the door to his apartment cautiously, not quite sure what to expect and was greeted immediately by a rush of cool air from inside. The air conditioning was a pleasant enough welcome on a scorching summer day such as this one. Sensing no immediate threat, Duo stepped inside. His eyes went to the couch where Trowa was usually situated either reading or grading papers. The living room was vacant. In fact, the whole apartment seemed far too quiet.

“Tro?” he called out. His hand tightened around the strap of his beat-up work duffle. When no answer came, he began to move towards the bedroom where his lover was most likely waiting with god only knew what. “Trowa? I’m home,” he tried again.

“Ah, good,” Trowa said as he stepped out from the kitchen.

Duo stopped dead in his tracks. The duffel and his jaw fell to the floor as Trowa emerged from the kitchen and casually leaned against the wall. Duo closed his mouth after the initial shock wore off of seeing his lover standing there shirtless, wearing nothing but those expensive lamb-skin leather pants that rode so wondrously low on his narrow hips. Trowa really was in amazing shape- all lean muscle and sculptured abs. Indigo eyes traveled down that tall body, soaking in every detail, every nuance of a body he knew like the back of his own hand. He gave a half grin at the black nail polish that adorned each of his lover’s slender toes.

“Love the toes,” he commented as he leaned forward to pull the taller man to him. 

“Knew you would,” Trowa answered as he covered the other’s mouth with a deep, slightly demanding kiss. 

Duo moaned loudly into the kiss and let his tongue swirl around and wrestle with Trowa’s; tasting the fresh, minty flavor of mouthwash. Both hands immediately sought out and took a firm hold of Trowa’s ass cheeks. The auburn-haired man let out a surprised squawk when he squeezed roughly. Duo backed out of the kiss, pushing his lover to arms length so that he could stare again. 

“Goddamn, Tro. You look so freaking hot,” he said breathlessly. “Seriously, these pants were the best purchase we ever made. Turn around, let me see your ass.” 

“Ever? I wouldn’t say that,” Trowa said with a coy smile, as he did as was requested.

Duo ran his hands appreciatively over the firm globes, loving the smooth, softness of the leather. Yes, the expensive kind was well worth every credit he spent when it was this supple. He continued kneading and grabbing, occasionally pressing his thumbs into the cleft to apply enough of a teasing pressure to the hidden opening. Trowa gave a low moan of pleasure at the ass worshiping and the noise went straight to his cock. “Fucking amazing,” he commented absently.

Trowa picked that moment to turn back around and face him. Duo groaned in disappointment, but it did free up his hands to adjust the throbbing need inside his jeans. 

“Not so fast,” he scolded lightly, green eyes flashing with mischief. “I’m the one running the show tonight.” He reached around Duo’s back and pulled the long braid of hair over his shoulder. “Now, I want you to go and take a shower,” he said as he let the braid slip through his fingers. “I want you to clean yourself thoroughly, but don’t wash your hair. When you’re finished, I want you to come into the kitchen, naked and I will give you further orders at that time. You have fifteen minutes…no more.” He then began smoothing the bangs away from Duo’s face much like a mother would for a child. “Can you do this?”

Duo nodded. Trowa was using his _I’m- the-teacher-so-you’d-better-listen_ voice and staring directly into his eyes. Those piercing green eyes from which Duo knew there was no escape. “You bet I can,” he responded smugly. 

An amused smile twisted at the corners of Trowa’s mouth. “Good.” He gave the Duo’s braid another tender caress before jerking his head in the direction of the bathroom. “Now, get going.” The longhaired man walked with a bit of haste in his steps. When he reached the edge of hallway, Trowa called after him. “Remember, Bright-Eyes, fifteen minutes. Even one minute longer and you will be punished. Time starts now.” 

Duo took off running down the hall this time, bouncing off the walls like a pinball as he pulled his shirt over his head. He turned the faucets on in the shower with one hand while he yanked off his shoes and socks with the other. While attempting to kick his pants off, he bashed his foot into the linen cabinet and muttered a few choice words for his trouble. He was sure that the sight of him hopping around on one leg while trying to get undressed as fast as possible had to look pretty funny. Now free of clothing, he pulled back the shower curtain and stepped under the lukewarm spray. The attachable enema nozzle was waiting from him, draped over the metal curtain rod. 

He found that washing yourself one-handed was quite difficult. In his rush to get into the shower, he forgot to grab a hair clip to pin his braid up so it wouldn’t get wet. Not wanting to get back out to find one, he instead held his braid out of the way while he hastily ran the washcloth over his body. His erection had subsided slightly, but not all the way. The anticipation of what Trowa had in store for him was enough to keep him aroused. 

It was as he was drying himself off that he realized that he didn’t check the time before he got into the shower. He had no idea how long he’d taken and how much time he had left. For a split second he became worried. Trowa said he would be punished for even one minute over his set deadline, but then it dawned on him that the reason a time limit was set was so Duo could break it. Trowa wants to give him a little “punishment” and that thought excited him. So he finished drying off at a more leisurely pace and then headed to the kitchen.

Trowa was seated on one of the chairs to the small dinette set that he had turned to face the entrance. He was leaning back against the table, sipping from a glass of wine that he held loosely in his long fingers. His posture was relaxed and comfortable and very, very alluring. When Duo stopped in the doorway, he gave him an approving look as his eyes traveled the length of his body. He then casually brought his wrist up to glance at his watch.

“Eighteen minutes,” he said coolly as he placed the wine glass on the table. 

Duo liked this game. If Trowa wanted to be the harsh master, then he could play the disobedient slave. “I’m sorry. I lost track of the time,” he said with a little bit of fake sincerity. 

“Well, that just means you’ll have to be punished for disobeying my order.”

Duo had to hide his smile. Trowa was keeping his tone light. There was an undercurrent of authority, but he was not being overly demanding yet, so Duo knew he could push a little more. His lover motioned from him to come closer. 

“Kneel,” Trowa ordered when he was directly in front him and the longhaired man feigned a moment of resistance before he complied. He reached for the leather collar that was on the table and held it up in front of Duo’s face. “When this collar goes on, you will be under my complete control. What I say, you will do. Do you understand?” Duo nodded. “Do you accept this of your own free will?” Again, Duo nodded. A pleased smile graced the taller man’s face. “Now bow your head and lean forward.”

Duo bent over, resting his arms on his knees, and felt the cool leather slip around his throat. Trowa gently moved the long braid aside so that he could fasten the buckle at the nape of his neck. Once completed, he gently pushed on his slave’s shoulder so that he sat upright. Hooking a finger into the metal ring on the front of collar, he gave a few tugs to make sure it was on securely. 

“Not too tight, is it?” Trowa asked sweetly.

Duo shook his head. “No, it’s fine.”

“It’s fine- _what_?” 

The tone in Trowa’s voice wasn’t angry, but there was just the barest hint of annoyance. It took Duo a second to figure out what it was that was being asked.

“Uh…Master! Its fine, Master,” he blurted out and received a pat on his head as a reward.

“Very good. Now, what is your safe word for the evening?”

A long-fingered hand began to trace his jaw line lightly, thumb barely grazing his lips. It was such a subtly erotic gesture that Duo had to shake himself out of the trance of those hypnotic green eyes. 

“Um…I, well…” 

He honestly couldn’t think of anything. He knew the importance of using a “safe” word, but the fact that he needed to come up with one made him a little apprehensive. Trowa was apparently planning to go all out and not hold back. This wasn’t going to be a simple session of tying to the headboard or playful use of handcuffs. Not that this was a bad thing; it’s just that Duo wasn’t prepared for it exactly. Trowa had been rather vague when he called before. Well, it was too late to turn back now. He had agreed, after all. 

“Would you like me to come up with one for you?” Trowa purred as his fingers slipped down the column of Duo’s neck and the longhaired man nodded dumbly.

“Your safe word for this evening is- Sapphire. Is this acceptable?”

“Yes, Master,” he answered obediently, head bowed. 

Trowa sat back in the chair to regard his slave momentarily, amused at the way he pouted at the loss of contact. “Stand up,” he ordered, and Duo rose to his feet slowly. Seated in the chair, he was now eye level with his slave’s half-hard erection. Green eyes flashed up to see a look of barely contained anticipation in the braided man’s eyes and he smiled. He picked up the metal cock ring off the table and held it up for his slave to see and then slid it down onto the base of his penis. Immediately, the flesh in his hand went into full rigidity and became painfully engorged. Duo opened his mouth to protest, but a hard, sidelong look from Trowa silenced the complaint. Giving his slave’s balls a playful caress, he ordered him to kneel on the floor once again.

Duo sank back down to his knees, keenly aware of the now throbbing erection between his legs. He just needed to touch it to alleviate some of the pressure. It was an unconscious gesture to reach in between his legs and press the heel of his palm against, but the second he made a move, Trowa seized his wrist roughly. 

“No,” the Master barked. “You will not touch yourself unless I give you permission. Is that understood?”

Duo nearly whined in frustration. He only wanted one touch just to appease some of the ache, but it looked like Trowa really wanted to watch him squirm. “Yes, Master,” he ground out.

“Now, to insure that that doesn’t happen again, I’m going to bind your wrists,” Trowa said as he stood up and swiftly moved around to Duo’s back. He leaned forward and pick up the pair of leather cuffs that were linked together by a short length of chain. “Put your hands behind your back.”

Trowa made short work of the cuff’s fastenings and soon Duo was scowling at the tiles on the kitchen floor, hands securely bound at the small of his back. At least the cuffs were much more comfortable then handcuffs would have been. Metal tended to dig into the bones of your wrist much more painfully. He cursed himself for not noticing that his lover had placed all these items on the table when he walked in. Damn those leather pants, they were far too distracting. 

“Just one more item and your outfit will be complete,” Trowa said as he ran a sympathetic hand over Duo’s head. When he held the blindfold up, Duo didn’t even bother to react. He should have known. 

Once the blindfold was in place, Duo sat where he was and listened to his lover move around the kitchen. It was so bizarre how a body became so much more aware of everything once you could no longer rely on your eyes to tell you what was there. He heard the sound of the refrigerator open and then close followed by the soft smack of Trowa’s bare feet on the floor. 

“I figured you would be hungry after work, so I prepared a little snack for you,” Trowa’s smooth voice told him. “I’m going to hold up a piece of fruit and if you can tell me what it is, then you can eat it.” 

There was the sound of a plate being set on the table and the soft crunch of leather as Trowa sat back down in the chair. Great, Duo thought to himself, even the food comes with a game attached. A hand at the back of his head gently guided him forward until his chest came into contact with what felt like Trowa’s knee. 

“Now, what is this?” his lover inquired.

Duo felt something cool and wet touch is upper lip and he backed up and gave it a tentative sniff. It was sweet, with a slight tinge of acidic sourness, but didn’t have a distinct citrus smell. “Apple?” he guessed.

“Very good, Bright-Eyes,” Master Trowa praised. 

The piece of fruit was placed against his lips and he parted them to allow entry. While he munched on the apple wedge, a hand smoothed and petted his hair. When Duo finished that piece, he was given another wedge. 

“Tell me what this one is?” 

Duo recognized the new fruit immediately from the overpowering sugary odor. “Strawberry,” he answered with a smile and received the fruit gladly. When Trowa’s finger lingered a bit too long, Duo closed his lips around it seductively, clenching the digit lightly between his teeth. There was a barely audible gasp that came from the other man and the finger in his mouth withdrew slowly only to be pushed back in. He sucked and swirled his tongue on his master’s finger, knowing that it was affecting him tremendously. 

The finger withdrew abruptly. “No more of that, my love, unless we want the night to end quickly.” Trowa’s voice was flustered. 

The game continued after that with Duo guessing each item correctly. When he bit into a particularly succulent slice of pineapple, the juice began to dribble down his chin. With his arms bound behind his back, he was helpless to do anything about it. He flinched when he felt Trowa’s tongue lick the juice off his face. When another piece of pineapple yielded the same problem, once again Trowa was there to clean him up. This time, however, his lover didn’t stop the tongue-bath with his chin. He instead ran it down his neck, pausing to nip lightly at the juncture of his shoulder, and then back up, tortuously slow before closing his mouth over Duo’s in a hungry kiss. 

Duo whimpered and moaned into his lover’s mouth, fighting to taste all that he could. His whole body was vibrating. The pleasure from the kiss alone was maddening, and he could feel it in his cock. He wanted- no, needed to be touched. He sat up a bit and leaned into Trowa’s body hoping that he could get some friction where he wanted it, but the chair put his lover higher than he could reach. He began shifting around, trying to close his legs together. Even his balls were aching. 

“Not so fast,” Trowa said as he broke off the kiss. “Keep your knees spread.”

“Please…I need you touch it. I’m going crazy here. I feel like I’m going to burst,” Duo cried.

“No,” Trowa said curtly, causing his slave to give a keening whine. “If you don’t keep your knees spread, I’ll have to punish you. You already have one round coming to you; do you want another?” 

Duo sobbed again, twisting around angrily, frustrated that he couldn’t get any contact with his member. He let out a growl when he finally settled. 

“Finished?”

“Yes,” Duo snapped petulantly. 

“Yes, _what_ , pet?” 

“Yes… _Master_.” 

Trowa sighed tiredly. “I’m going to let you go on that one, but if you ever use that tone with me again, there will be repercussions. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Master,” the longhaired man answered right away. 

“Good. Now we are going to move things along. Turn so your back is facing me and lean forward, head on the ground, ass in the air. And keep your knees apart.”

Duo did as was ordered and rested his cheek against the cool tiles of the kitchen floor. He wiggled his rear around to find a comfortable position and spread his legs wider so that all his weight wasn’t on his neck. 

“Sweet God,” Trowa groaned from behind him. “You almost make me want to skip the surprise I have for you.” He leaned forward and messaged both of Duo’s ass cheeks and the braided man hummed in appreciation. “Almost,” he said and landed a harsh slap to his slave’s right cheek.

“Ye-ooow!” Duo bellowed and Trowa laughed. “That hurt.” 

“It was supposed to. Don’t move.”

Duo heard the scrape of the chair as Trowa stood. He tried to relax as he listened to his lover move about the kitchen. His groin muscles were beginning to hurt from the strain of being in his position, so he brought his legs closer together. Cabinets and drawers opened and were shut and he then heard the soft sounds of a knife slicing through something. The air filled with an aroma that he knew, but couldn’t place. It was a sharp, spicy smell, but it definitely wasn’t a fruit of some kind. No, this was earthier, reminiscent of food grown in the dirt, more like a vegetable. 

“How are we doing, Bright-Eyes? Are we still on green?”

“Yes, Master,” Duo groaned. His legs still ached from his position. 

“That wasn’t too convincing.” Trowa’s voice sounded preoccupied.

“My legs hurt. Can I bring them together?”

There was a soft _thunk_ of the blade hitting the wooden cutting board. He could almost hear Trowa thinking it over in his head. 

“You may bring them closer temporarily, but not all the way. I want to see at least two inches between your thighs, pet.”

Duo let out a sigh of relief as he jostled his body into a more comfortable position. Without the use of his arms, he felt like he was flopping like a fish out of water. He laid there for a while before curiosity of all the strange sounds and scents got the better of him. “What is that smell? I know I know it, but I can’t think of it.”

“Tell me, love, in all the fetish research I know you’ve done, have you ever come across Figging?”

Duo quickly went through the file cabinets of his mind and came up empty. “No, I can’t say that I have. What is it?”

Trowa laughed softly. “Perhaps if you think back to the last time I made stir-fry for dinner, that will help you place the smell.” 

“Um….oh, now I know. It’s ginger!” 

“Very good, Bright-Eyes.”

“But what does ginger have to do with fetishes?” 

The kitchen faucet was turned on and Duo could hear the sound of a container, probably a small bowl, being filled. When the water was shut off, Trowa spoke. “Why don’t we move this party into the bedroom and I’ll show you.”

“It’s about time,” Duo complained. “My neck was starting to get stiff.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Trowa’s voice was directly behind him now. “Sit up into a kneeling position.”

“Well, my neck wasn’t bothering me as much as my legs were.”

“Are we still on green?” 

Duo cocked his head in the direction of Trowa’s voice. “Now that I’m sitting up? Yeah.” 

“Good. Now stand.”

Trowa helped his slave get his footing and then led him down the hallway to the bedroom. “I laid out a sheet on the floor. It will be more comfortable than the scratchy rug.” 

“Can I lose the blindfold now?” Duo asked as he stepped onto the prepared floor area. 

“Not just yet. Kneel.”

As soon as Duo was situated, Trowa knelt beside him and unclasped the leather cuffs. He then brought his slave’s arms around to the front and then refastened them. “Now, I’m trusting you not to touch yourself, so don’t disappoint me.” 

A wry grin curved the man with the braided hair’s lips as if to say, _who, me_? 

“Lean forward on your elbows. Keep your ass high.”

This position was so much better than the previous one and Duo was happy to comply. He yelped when he felt a cold, wet finger trace a line from his shoulder blades down to the crack of his ass. The shock quickly turned into a throaty moan as that finger began to circle his pucker. “Yesss…god, that feels good.”

“It will only get better,” Trowa hummed in his ear as he bit down gently on his shoulder. He continued to message his slave’s opening, waiting for the muscles to relax. “That’s it, open up…relax. Let me in.” 

Duo cried out as Trowa sunk the tip of his finger in. He wanted more. There was an ache deep inside that grew more unbearable with every passing second. “Please…more,” he heard himself beg, pressing back onto that finger. But Trowa was teasing him, only going as deep as the first knuckle before withdrawing. It was maddening. His cock with now pulsing, pre-come dampening the tip. Duo growled his frustration as Trowa gave another series of shallow thrusts, swirling his finger to stretch the opening. 

“So impatient.” 

A strong hand slid under his belly and encircled his erection. Duo lurched forward, wanting the friction, and wanting to thrust into that grip. The hand didn’t move.

“Want more…want you,” Duo managed between pants.

“And you’ll get me soon enough, but not now.”

This was not good. He needed that hand to stroke him before he went insane. He was just about to voice that complaint when something cold and slightly wider than Trowa’s finger began to press at his opening.

“Wha…what is that? It’s cold.” 

“I imagine it is. It’s been sitting in cold water for a few minutes. Now, relax for me.”

Duo’s sluggish mind remembered the ginger root that Trowa had been preparing, and the realization of what was happening hit him like a slap to the face.

“Wait! You’re not really going to stick a piece of ginger up my ass, are you?

Trowa gave an amused snort. “I most certainly am. Don’t tense up. You’ll make the insertion more difficult. Can’t use lube, it will coat the lining of your anus and lessen the effects of the ginger. But don’t worry. The water reacts with the root and makes it slippery enough.”

Somehow that explanation wasn’t making Duo feel any better. Being in the position that he was, he had no choice but to allow the root entry. It went in easy enough and with only a minimal amount of discomfort. But it was nowhere deep enough to reach the place he wanted it to, and that made him upset. He felt Trowa tug a few times on the homemade butt plug. Not hard enough to extract it, but just enough to test how secure it was.

“I’ll be right back,” Trowa informed him. “I need to wash my hands so that I don’t accidentally touch either of our eyes with ginger on them. You stay put and don’t move. I expect to see you in the same position when I get back. Understood?”

“Yes, Master,” Duo answered. He moved around a bit to get more comfortable and then sighed as he waited for Trowa to return. He couldn’t believe he had a piece of ginger root up his ass. What the hell was his lover thinking? Where does one find bizarre fetishes like this? And what the hell was it supposed to do anyway? It was at that moment that Duo began to feel a strange little tickle in his asshole. Nothing too unpleasant, sort of like the buzz you get when you put your tongue on a battery. A few seconds later, that tickle began to turn into an itch. He began fidgeting, trying in someway to scratch it without moving too much from his current position. After a few more seconds, that itch began to burn. Not like a painful burn from an open flame or a dish from the oven, no, this was more like rubbing a mentholated analgesic cream on the sensitive parts your anatomy. It was a cool, tingly type of burning. 

Duo found himself having to make a conscious effort to not sit up and remove the root. It hadn’t begun to hurt him per se, but it sure as hell wasn’t the best sensation he had ever felt. He was just about to make his move when Trowa walked back into the room.

“You weren’t thinking about disobeying my order, were you, pet?”

“No, Master…it’s just that it’s beginning to burn.”

“It’s supposed to. Here, I think we can take this off now.” 

Duo blinked a few times until his eyes adjusted to the light. Now that he was free of the blindfold he could see Trowa standing over his prone body. The green-eyed man gave him a smile and then knelt down. Duo didn’t like that smile. It was almost predatory. 

“Figging is believed to have originated during the Victorian Era. There is debate over why this practice was used. Some believe it was a form of punishment, while others believe it was part of early BDSM play. You know those Victorians were a bawdy bunch,” Trowa said with a rich laugh.

Duo wasn’t laughing. “Yeah, great…wonderful. Thanks for the history lesson.”

Trowa clicked his tongue. “What? Is my little pet getting frustrated?” He ran his hand down the toned back before him and then over the spread ass cheeks to gently cup Duo’s balls. “Perhaps a bit of distraction will help, hmm?” 

He couldn’t hold back the throaty moan that escaped him, not when Trowa was kneading his balls like that. When that calloused hand began to pump his erection, Duo didn’t think his arms would be able to support him.

“Uh…yeah…just like that,” he gasped as he thrust slowly into the hand. The burning sensation was still there, but it had taken a backseat to the building pleasure.

“Like that, pet?” 

“Yeah…good…it’s so good…need to come.”

The hand withdrew suddenly and Duo nearly screamed.

“Not just yet. I still have a punishment to administer. Come, lay over my knees.”

Duo blinked at his lover. Trowa’s handsome face was calm, not betraying an emotion, but the eyes were filled with passion. A burning lust that he knew was only for him. He shifted closer, and then lowered himself down onto Trowa’s lap. It was hard not to grind his erection into the one trapped in the confines of those sexy-as-hell leather pants. 

“I thought about using the flogger, but decided that some hands-on punishment would be fitting,” Trowa informed him as he ran his hand lovingly over his slave’s buttocks. “How does ten smacks per cheek sound?”

Duo didn’t get a chance to object before the flat of Trowa’s hand came down hard on his right cheek. His asshole clenched reflexively around the ginger root and the slight burning he had been feeling flared off the chart. It took his breath away. When another slap was dealt to his left cheek, he could only make a strangled gasp. Another two slaps in rapid succession to his right, followed by two to his left and every time he clenched, the root felt like it was burning him alive from the inside. It truly was the strangest sensation. The root burned around his opening, so similar to the stretching burn of initial penetration. But the real torture was in the fact that the burn didn’t give way to the deeper fullness of having a cock seated inside you. Every strike to his backside made Duo ache for Trowa to shove his thick cock deep inside, and fuck him into next week. 

“Ow! Fuck, that hurt,” he yelled as another slap landed on the same spot the previous one had. Trowa paid no mind and kept on doling out Duo’s punishment. Between the burning of the root, the sting of the spanking, and the fact that every hit pressed his erection against Trowa’s, Duo was near incoherency from sensory overload. 

The last blow fell, and Duo lay panting and across Trowa’s legs. His lover soothed the hurts as he brushed his fingertips back and forth over his injured rear. “Trowa, please…please, I need you to fuck me.”

The other man leaned down to place his lips right next to Duo’s ear. “Well, since you asked so nicely. Hands and knees and I’ll see what I can do.”

Duo was more than happy to comply. Trowa stood in front of him, fondling himself through the leather pants. 

“See what you do to me, Bright-Eyes? You get me so hot.” His voice flowed like liquid sex. Duo nuzzled his face against Trowa’s crotch, feeling the evidence of his desire. “I’m going to fuck you till you scream.”

“Yesss,” Duo hissed.

Trowa moved behind him and took hold of the ginger root. He pressed on it and moved it around in a circle. Duo moaned and wiggled his ass. Slowly, the root was extracted and placed to the side.

“Still feels like it’s burning and…Ahhh!” Duo screamed when Trowa blew on his anus. It was a much lesser pain then the actual root, but he was caught completely off guard.

“Let’s see if I can soothe that burn a little,” Trowa said and then drove his tongue into Duo’s asshole. 

The man with the braided hair clawed at the sheet beneath him. Trowa’s tongue was so hot and wet and moving so deliciously in and out of him. He was so lost that it took him a second to realize that the tongue had been replaced by two fingers that were now messaging his inner walls, spreading him wide, seeking and then finding his prostate. Duo bucked from his lover’s ministrations, nearly sobbing from the pleasure. 

“Easy,” Trowa said as he calmly removed his fingers and slowly pushed himself inside.

“Fuck, yes!” Duo cried out as his lover impaled him on his thick length. It was nirvana. But then Trowa didn’t move.

“Here, sit back on me.” 

Duo pushed himself up and Trowa helped him into a position where he was seated on Trowa’s lap, back to chest. But still, Trowa didn’t move. The green-eyed man began to rotate his hips and thrust very shallowly, but it wasn’t enough. Duo whimpered and let his head rest on Trowa’s shoulder as the man played with his nipples and caressed his stomach. 

“Move, Trowa…please,” he begged. 

“Not yet.” 

Another shallow thrust, and Duo tired to lean forward to give him leverage to move on his own. Strong arms encircled him and held his bound wrists to his chest.

“Not so fast, pet.” 

Duo fought against the hold, but Trowa was stronger. “Please…you’re killing me here. Please move.”

“How about I do this instead?” Trowa licked Duo’s ear as his hand slipped down and took hold of the base of Duo’s cock. In one easy motion, he slipped the ring off and began a steady up and down rhythm. 

“Oh, shit, Tro…I’m not gonna last long.” 

Just as the pleasure was rising to a peak, Duo felt the cock inside him start to move. The thrust were still shallow, but they were strong. Trowa would withdraw a bit, and then shove back in hard. Their current position was perfect. Every thrust hit Duo’s prostate dead on. He felt that tell-tale tingle at the tip of his dick and his balls tightened in response. 

“Tro, I’m gonna…I’m gonna…”

Duo was unable to finish that thought as his entire body went rigid and he ejaculated over Trowa’s pumping fist. His lover milked him of every last drop. When his was finished, Duo’s sated body sagged in Trowa’s arms.

“That’s was beautiful, love. You always look so beautiful when you come,” Trowa cooed in his ear and he pressed his lips along the nape of Duo’s neck. 

“God, that was intense,” Duo panted, trying to catch his breath, head thrown back on Trowa’s shoulder. When he tried to disengage himself, Trowa tightened his grip again. Through the post-orgasmic haze, he realized something. Trowa was still hard. A million questions went zipping through his mind, but all that came out when he opened his mouth was, “Tro? Wha…you’re still…you didn’t?”

Trowa laughed softly. “Think you can go for another one?”

“I…I don’t know.”

“We’ll just have to find out, won’t we?” Trowa sat up and pushed Duo back down onto his hands and knees.

“I really don’t think I can. I just came and I need time to- oooh,” 

Trowa’s first real thrust changed his mind very quickly. His lover pulled almost completely out and then slammed back in. The pace was relatively slow at first. Trowa waited until he had slowly coaxed Duo’s limp penis back into full rigidity. Once that was accomplished, he began to fuck in earnest. Duo howled as his lover rode him hard, making the colors dance behind his eyes. 

“Told you I would make you scream,” Trowa ground out between panting breaths. 

Duo didn’t possess the mental capacity to retort. He was reduced to nothing more than a bundle of nerves connected between his ass and his dick. He was sobbing outright over the sheer bliss of it all. When Trowa finally came inside him with a growl and a series of short, brutal strokes, it triggered a second orgasm so powerful that his vision blackened momentarily. 

Duo came around to find that he was lying on his side with his head cradled on Trowa’s shoulder. The taller man’s breathing was still ragged.

“You okay?” his lover asked.

Duo thought about it for a second. “Yeah…didn’t think I had it in me. I feel eighteen again.”

“Yeah,” Trowa agreed with a chuckle. 

Duo tilted his head up to meet his lover’s eyes. “That was crazy. How were you able to hold off like that?”

Trowa gave a guilty smile. “Well, while I was making the preparations for this evening, I..er, I had to jerk off. I got myself so worked up thinking about what I was going to do, I couldn’t stand it.”

Duo snuggled himself into Trowa’s body and gave a contented sigh when the other man put his arm around him. “Then, it all worked out for the best,” he said through a yawn.

“You’re not going to sleep, are you?”

“Yes…tired.”

“Duo, we’re still on the floor and we need to clean up.”

“Don’t care…sleep. No more talking.”

“Well, at least let me take the cuffs off.”

Duo held up his hands without opening his eyes and Trowa undid the leather cuffs. Now that his arms were free, he reached down and caressed the leather pants covering Trowa’s hip. “Hmm…definitely the best purchase we made,” he said sleepily.

“Glad you think so,” Trowa replied and placed a kiss on top of Duo’s head.

“Tro?”

“Hmm?”

“My ass is still on fire. I am so going to get you back for this.”

Trowa smiled. “I know. I look forward to it.”

 

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> If you are curious about Figging, please, please, get more information before trying it yourself. There are many places on the web that will give all the dos and don’ts that I did not go into in this story. Be informed and play safe. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
